Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is a lizard monster whose the main antagonist from Monsters, Inc. Army Members * Bemular * Alien Baltan * Neronga * Ragon * Greenmons * Gesura * Antlar * Red King * Magular * Chandora * Gabora * Jirass * Gyango * Dodongo * Gamakujira * Gavadon * Pestar * Telesdon * Hydra * Kemular * Dorako * Gigass * Woo * Alien Zetton * Zetton Randall Boggs played Nigel in Rio (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version), and Rio (TomandJerryFan36 Style) He is a cockatoo Randall Boggs played Shan Yu in Twilight Sparklelan, and Twilightlan He is a evil man Randall Boggs played Jafar in Mushuladdin, Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog, TomandJerryFan36's Sonicladdin The Hedgehog, Courageladdin (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), Courageladdin, and Courageladdin ll: The Return of Randall Boggs He is a socrer Randall Boggs played Scar in The Cartoon Animal King, The Mousekewitz King, The Cartoon Dog King, and The Courage King He is a Evil Lion Randall Boggs played Gaston in Beauty and the Kong (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Version) He is a man Randall Boggs played 1st Guard in The Casper's New Groove He is a guard Randall Boggs played Iago in Fiverladdin He is a parrot Randall Boggs played Clayton in Mushuzan He is a hunter Randall Boggs played Lotso in Cute Animal Story 3 He is a bear Randall Boggs played The Caterpillar in Eliza in Wonderland, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Randall Boggs played Tic Tock the Crocodile in Marco Pan He is a Crocodile Randall Boggs played The Cajun Fox in Heimlich The Cowardly Caterpillar He is a fox Randall Boggs played Banzai in The Bear King He is a hyena Randall Boggs played Undertow's Various Transformation in The Little Snow Princess 2: Return to the Sea Randall Boggs played Hopper in A Animal's Life (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) He is a grasshopper Randall Boggs played Undertow (Regular Size) in The Little Mer-Kitty 2 Randall Boggs played Hades in Couragecules (CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Version) Randall Boggs played Ronno in Courageambi He is a deer Randall Boggs played Dr. Facilier in The Pony Princess and the Fox He is a shadow man Randall Boggs played Duncan in Gobo The Fraggle & Friends He is a yellow train Randall Boggs played as The Evil Queen in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice He is a witch Randall Boggs played Carface in All Heroes Go to Heaven and All Heroes Go to Heaven 2 He is a Bulldog Randall Boggs played King of Hearts in Sandy Cheeks In Wonderland He is a evil king Gallery: Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc. Randall Boggs in Monsters University.jpg|Randall Boggs in Monsters University Randall Boggs (MI).jpg Randall Boggs.png Randall Boggs.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7611.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7627.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7727.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8621.jpg The gym leaders kanto paris2015 style.png Randall 3.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lizards Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Rotten Characters Category:Brats Category:Those arrested Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Idiots Category:Evil Characters Category:Jerks Category:Devils Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Handsome Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Pixar Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Davidchannel